


Give Me A Kiss

by istillcantforgetyou



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:50:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istillcantforgetyou/pseuds/istillcantforgetyou
Summary: Will just wants a kiss. Hannibal gives him a little more.





	Give Me A Kiss

Will didn't know since when he began to be so fixated on Hannibal's lips.  
He had gone from bickering with Hannibal and then the other to be unable to stare away.   
His lips were plush. A soft, darker pink.   
When he spoke, his tongue would peek out slightly from his open mouth. When he would eat, that tongue would lick his upper lip, as if he were expecting the taste of the food beforehand.   
Will wondered if Hannibal had seen him looking. The prick always pretended not to know about the important things so that he could mention them later nonchalantly.   
That man was so infuriating, and Will wanted to kiss him.   
It was like being at the edge of a snowy, long hill, where a bit of rock would fall and roll and create a growing snowball.   
He would notice his lips and then the peak of his nose. His big eyes, and how, in the light, his hair would look almost gold with flecks of gray. He would notice the thickness of his shoulders, the straightness of his back. How his chest would puff up at times when he knew he had gotten something right. His lithe figure and how fast he could move when the situation required it.

There was not one time that he didn't move with purpose. Like that one time that he had moved to stand right behind Will, their bodies pressed together. His body had been warm, and Will had welcomed the comfort of him there as Hannibal had wrapped his arms around him.   
He had whispered in his ear, his voice deep and his accent thick. He had pressed him against the desk, and it had been like a dance. There had been large hands on Will's hips. His thumbs had pressed on the smooth skin under his shirt.   
Then the dance was finished as soon as it had begun.   
He and Hannibal had a figurative dance going on. One where Hannibal would pretend that he had no feelings one moment and another have his hands full of Will as he held him up. Will would wrap his legs around Hannibal's hips, and, for those few minutes, they would breathe each other's air.   
Hannibal would sometimes go on his knees, and Will would hold Hannibal's silky hair in between his fingertips. That frustrating mouth would wrap around him and all that Will could think was Hannibal   
Hannibal   
Hannibal  
Hannibal with that lovely mouth and that lovely, delicious way of speaking. Hannibal with that frustrating way that he would pretend...pretend that his eyes weren't looking back. Weren't searching for his eyes in a room or weren't lingering on Will's lips.   
Terrible Hannibal....  
If only he would give Will a kiss...


End file.
